1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of Related Art
Refrigerators are appliances maintained at a low temperature in order to slow down the rate of decay of food. The refrigerators are classified into top mount type refrigerators having a freezing compartment formed at an upper side and a refrigerating compartment formed at a lower side, side-by-side type refrigerators having freezing and refrigerating compartments disposed at left and right sides, and bottom freezer type refrigerators having a refrigerating compartment formed at an upper side.
A typical refrigerator includes a main body defining a storage chamber and a door for opening/closing the storage chamber. The door is pivotally connected to the main body by a pivot guide unit.
When the refrigerator is installed in a built-in type or installed near other objects such as furniture or electronic devices, the door may interfere with the object around the refrigerator during pivoting. In this case, the door may be damaged or the pivot angle of the door may be limited.